


Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Stargazing, it's off screen though, its just a little drabble i wanted to write because I'm sick of writing for english lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doesn't everyone want to be forgiven?





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay!

The air was crisp and smelt like summer. Alone on a grassy hill, the Doctor watched the stars above him. He could spend hours like this regardless of weather, by now he could map out the stars with his eyes closed. They used to bring him a quiet sense of hope, but not anymore. He reached out, hand open, palm facing up. It wasn’t happiness that bubbled up in his chest anymore, no, now heavy waves of sorrow took its place. Grief. The skies seem so much more empty without her by his side.

“Clara,” he said, “please forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! If you have drabble requests feel free to let me know and I might write it?  
Anyways I love Twelve with my ENTIRE being, my heart is so full for him  
As always kudos and comments (constructive criticism included!) are always welcome! I'd love to heard what you have to say :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
